Angry
by yukaoneechan
Summary: This is a feeling that is hard to hold to yourself


**Hey guys! Long time****, no? Well, I come here to put this story for you! It simply came to me and I wrote it. Hope you all like it! Oh and the time is after 3D2Y.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters! They all ****belong to Oda-sama!**

**xxx**

**Angry**

"Hey, you bastards! The lunch is ready!" Sanji yelled at the door of the kitchen. "Nami-swan! Robin-swan! The lunch is ready!"

"MEAT!" Luffy yelled and went running to the kitchen. When the others noticed it they started to run too to arrive before their captain, what not worked.

"Luffy, stop of stealing food! Get more mature!" Zoro yelled mad and looking at him with his only eye.

"I need food. I'm starving!" Luffy told him with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with you mouth full of food Luffy, that is disgusting!" Nami looked at him mad.

Robin chuckled softly. She liked this atmosphere and she missed it. The time she spend with Dragon weren't that bad… after all he was Luffy's father.

Sanji also missed it, but he would not admit it. Well, everyone missed it.

Suddenly they heard a lot of girl's voices. Sanji get all animated but the others were faced interrogation. Luffy is still eating.

"Luffy-sama!" They heard. Sanji got angry. Luffy stopped to eat and went to the deck. All the crew followed him, and when they arrived on the deck they saw the Amazon's ship.

"Hancock! What are you doing here?" Luffy asked. "Ah! And I'll not marry you."

"WHAT? MARRY?" Everyone face palmed in surprise.

"Luffy-sama! Don't be like this! B-But… I came here to ask you one ting…" Hancock asked shy.

"What?"

"Can I spend a few days here?... I missed you…"

Sanji started to protest why she could like someone LIKE Luffy and not him. But no one was listening to him, everyone was surprise that Luffy simple said "Yes, you can." Zoro looked at Robin who understood his suspicious look. What they said to each other in silence was: This week will be trouble.

**DAY ONE**

"Hey, Nami! Look! Look! It's a small fish! I'll put it on the aquarium!" Luffy said smiling to his Navigator, who was taking a sunbath.

She looked at the little fish and smiled softly. "Free it. He's too small, he deserves to get bigger and live, don't you think?"

He looked at her and to the little fish. "She's right! You deserve to get bigger and become a Sea King!" He said with his eyes shining.

"I don't think that he'll become a Sea King but it still ok…"

He wasn't listening anymore. He was all joyful talking with the little fish and throwing it in the sea.

"Luffy-sama." Hancock said mad.

"What?" Luffy turned to see her face.

"Why didn't you show it to me instead of _her_?" Nami heard that and looked at them.

"Well… I thought that you hate animals except for your snake."

"No! No Luffy-sama! I love little animals! I love your tanuki!" She said blushing.

"Chopper is a reindeer." Nami said closing her eyes and lying on the beach chair again.

Hancock just looked with _**angry**_ eyes at her and Nami just felt a little _**anger**_ growing inside her.

**DAY TWO**

"Dinner time!" Sanji yelled.

"MEAT!" Luffy started to run as always.

Nami got up from her chair in the girl's room and went to the deck. When she got there someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see the Empress.

"What?" She was feeling strange… Like a dark aura was around her.

"You… What do you feel for Luffy-sama?"

"Huh? How so?" She sweat dropped trying to not show that she loved him. After all she just realized that two years ago.

"You know what I'm talking about. What do you feel for him?"

Nami looked at her, then closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Look. He's my captain right? So I don't feel nothing strange if you understand. Now if we don't go to the kitchen we'll lose your own food to Luffy." The _**anger**_ that she felt yesterday grew a lot now.

**DAY**** THREE**

'_Did he love her?_' Nami was thinking while she was trying to draw some maps. No. That stupid captain is too lazy to fall in love with someone.

She heard voices on the hallway and got up to listen. She put her ear on the door and started to listen.

"Luffy-sama, I need to talk to you…" That was Hancock's voice. Nami frowned her brow.

"What Hancock?"

"I-I want to marry you…" Nami sighed. She felt a little nuisance in her chest but didn't want to think about it now.

"Hancock, I said it to you before. I will not marry you." His voice was serious.

"It's that woman right?" Her voice now showed that she was angry. Nami made a little squawk. '_What's going on? That woman is me or Robin?_'

"Look Hancock… If I have to pick Snake Meat to eat or Mikans... I would pick Mikans."

"I don't get it, Luffy-sama… What does this have to do with our conversation?" Now it seemed that she was confused. Nami was too, but she felt a little happy.

"Shishishi… You don't have to understand it. I just know that two years are a lot of time."

**DAY FOUR**

It was a really nice and boring sunny day. Everyone was on the deck. Zoro was training with Robin by his side – she was reading a book. Ussop, Chopper and Luffy were fishing. Hancock was sitting on Salome looking at Luffy and blushing and imagining things like him proposing to marry. Nami was picking some oranges. Franky was fixing some part of the ship and Sanji doing their lunch. Suddenly Nami felt some dark aura behind her and when she looks she saw Hancock.

"What?" She asked turning to her and picked a little mikan.

"You like oranges?"

Nami blinked. "Yeah, I love them. Why?" She was confused. Why she would do such question?

"_**Love**_…" She looked with the corner of her eye to Luffy, who was still fishing.

Nami looked at the mikan in her hand and remembered what she listened on the day before.

"_I would pick Mikans"_

Nami widened her eyes. '_He… he didn't say that by this propose did he?_'

"Well. I think I have to tell you the truth."

Nami was brought back to the reality. "Truth?"

"I love Luffy-sama and 'cause that… I hate you. Stay away from him. Get out of his crew now. If you won't do this, you'll regret the day that you put your feet on this ship."

"Shut up." Nami simply said and Hancock shook her head with surprise. "Just to let you know I dislike you too, but don't come here and say to me get out of this crew because just Luffy, MY Captain, can say or order to me to leave this ship. So now I'll give my Mikans to Sanji. Excuse me." Nami said as she passed Hancock. In her chest the not-little-anger grew up and was getting too big for her little chest.

**DAY FIVE**

"Nami!" Luffy came running to her.

"What, Luffy?" She just asked without opening her eyes. The sun was too shiny to her do so.

"Sanji asked me to give the Mikan juice to you."

"And you want to drink it right? It if you didn't do it already…"

"I didn't do it… and I want a little…"

'_He didn't taste it?_' Nami sat down and looked at him. His eyes where hidden by the shadow of his hat. "Hmm… Thank you. But why didn't you taste it?" She said grabbing the cup on his hand but she stopped when their fingers were together holding the cup.

"I didn't taste it because it is your juice… You had a lot of work picking the Mikans… I just feel that it wasn't fair." He put his other hand on the cup. Her hand was now between his two hands. She was getting red.

"Luf-"

"Luffy-sama." Nami looked at Hancock. The Empress was with a killing aura and Luffy was still with his hands together with Nami's.

"What do you fell for this _woman_?"

Nami felt a slight squeeze on her hand – that one that is between his hands.

"Don't talk like that about Nami, Hancock."

"But Luffy-sama! This woman-"She couldn't speak when she noticed his eyes.

_He wa__s angry, really angry._

_The anger on Nami's chest ca__me again and it exceeded her ability to hold it inside her._

"You want to know what I feel, right?" Hancock changed her gaze to Nami. Even Luffy was surprised.

Nami got the cup – she withdrew his hands – and take a sip. She looked at Luffy and kissed him – of course - on his mouth.

"That's it. I love him, and now? Now you and he know. Excuse me, I'll drink my juice over there, It's too dark here."

She got up, but something grabbed her arm. She looked and saw Luffy with his eyes covered by the shadow of his hat, again. He pulled her to him, what made the cup slid out of her hand and it broke on the floor. He kissed her again, and it was a long kiss entitled the tongue and other things that I can't tell. Imagine it. (_**A/N: I know I'm bad... Poor Hancock!... No I don't fell sorry.**_)

Then they parted.

"Nami, I love you too… And you taste like Mikans…" He said red.

Nami chuckled. "That's because I take a sip of my juice idiot…"

"You… damn WOMAN!" Hancock yelled.

They just forgot about her presence.

"Nami-san~~ What do you see in this idiot of our Capitain?" Sanji asked mad.

Zoro was taking Hancock away from them, just in case from Luffy didn't kill her.

Nami started to talk to Sanji, telling him that he didn't need to worry and such. In the end he just accepted it.

Hancock just went back to her ship after she got told by a denden mushi that she had go back to her Island.

**Xxx**

**Well, that's it! Sorry for the poor end, but I can't wait to publish it..! Hope you liked it! =D Reviews Please!**


End file.
